The Third Brother
by jCOOLn
Summary: Inuyasha was a half demon, and Sesshomaru was a pure demon, but what if there was a third brother that was a mixed demon. Naruto is a great fox demon, the middle child of the great dog general, and is extremely bored. What better way to brighten his day, then by messing with his brother's destiny. This is the story of how Naruto, altered the Inuyasha verse.


The Third Brother

(I will be changing the story as I see fit)

The great dog demon general was a very powerful demon. Only a few others could hope to match his skill, and power in battle. He was forced to marry a pure dog demon from his tribe, and as a result Sesshomaru was born. Later on he met a fox demon who would later give him a son named Naruto. Finally he fell in love with a human woman, who would also give him a son named Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru (same as the anime) was a pure blooded dog demon prince. He was the first born son. He was born one of the stronger demons in the world. He was left the Tenseiga by his father and he hated the sword, and resented his father for not giving him the other two swords he carried around.

Naruto was a golden haired fox demon. He was the second born son to the great dog demon, and he was also a mix breed. A mix breed is a demon that is sired from two demons from different species. Sometimes a nasty monster like creature is born, sometimes it's a good mix, and sometimes new demons are born. He was born with two smooth, flowing, golden, tails. He had a pair of golden fox ears on top of his head, which he could hide and create elf like ears that resembled the humans slightly if he wished, and a pair of golden eyes. He had some very sharp claws and fangs to go with his animalistic features. He kind of looked like a fox version of Sesshomaru except his tail was smooth and strait, not soft and fluffy. He wore the same general attire as Sesshomaru as well. The only difference was it was silver, and black, with some white trim on it. Kurama didn't receive a sword from their father, and he wasn't sure why, but he hated him all the same.

Inuyasha was a half breed demon. He was the third born son. (Same as the anime)He was half demon dog, and half human. He couldn't transform, he couldn't suppress great amounts of demonic energy, and he lost even his demonic power on a certain day if the month. He was given the Tessaiga. The sword said to fell one hundred demons with one wave of the blade as his inheritance.

This is the story of how Naruto changed the original Inuyasha story.

Around the time Inuyasha was sealed to the tree by Kikyō, Naruto set out to find him-self a sword. He needed a weapon that would act as a steady partner for the next couple hundred years until he unlocked his own weapon. He had three options as he saw it. One, he could go to Totosai and most definitely get rejected. Two, he could go to Kijinbo, and have him forge a weapon. He knew Kijinbo could make him a powerful sword, but all of his swords came out extremely evil so he was out. That left the final choice. He had herd rumor that a human was developing a cutting edge technique on making demonic swords. Naruto had no doubt the demonic weapons the human was making would eventually turn on him, and kill him. He quickly ran to the most powerful demons resting place that was still alive, that he knew of.

After traveling for a week at top speeds Naruto finally arrived at his destination. He was standing on the claw used to seal Ryūkotsusei by his father. Kurama removed one of the larger fangs, and many of the teeth that were inside the masks face. After collecting these things Naruto made hast to the village the human black smith was supposed to reside in.

After four days of running Naruto was finally there. Taking a whiff of the air, he found exactly were the human was. Holding the giant teeth like they weren't even there, Naruto walked through the human village. Many of them ran away screaming 'demon', and other things. Naruto just ignored them, and continued on his destination. When he got to the door, he knocked on it. After a few minutes a human with a duh-rag covering one eye answered.

"Hello" asked the human. He went rigid when he saw who, or what, was standing in front of him. He thought the demon was here to kill him, since he did use some demon parts in his pursuit of making the ultimate weapon.

"Don't be afraid little human. I have actually come here to help you in your goal. You see these fangs? They come from a demon that still lives named Ryūkotsusei. He is what many refer to as a great demon. I know your dream is to make the ultimate weapon, and with these fangs, and your new black smiting technique, I'm sure you will be able to make a masterpiece." Spoke Naruto in a soothing voice. He could tell the human was more than buying it.

"Oh thank you kind sir. I'll make sure to make you an absolute master piece, so that the world may know that I, Toshu the black smith, am the greatest black smith in the world" shouted the human with much joy.

The human's loud voice bothered Naruto, but he wanted the human's help, so he wouldn't kill him yet. "I'm so glad you're up to the challenge. How long do you think this process will take" asked Naruto?

"For me to forge a perfect blade, that handles both the fangs power, and my style of forging, I would have to say a solid month before it will be ready to use" spoke Toshu.

"Well then I will be back in a month." Spoke Naruto, as he walked away. He would spend the next month killing bandits, samurai, and ninjas. He liked killing the humans like this, because they were numerous, and it allowed him to practice using sword styles and techniques on many targets. After a month Naruto made his way back towards Toshu's house for his sword.

Once he got there he was slightly surprised by the destruction he saw. All of the homes were destroyed, and all of the humans were dead. He started to follow the strong demonic power coming from the center of the village. Once he got there, he saw a possessed Toshu, holding a beautiful katana. (It looks like Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga, but instead of those lines there were light grey scales. On the sheath the design was the same. The scales outlines were the only thing visible though on the sheath. The sheath was a faded grey color with a dark set of scale markings all around it. The scales were only the outline though.) All in all Naruto loved the design. Now he just had to test it out.

Naruto began walking towards Toshu, when the possessed human looked his way; he knew it wasn't happy to see him though.

"So the great and powerful demon Naruto has come to examine his sword huh? Well to bad, because we're happy with the way we are. Now move aside or die" shouted the possessed human.

Naruto just raised his index finger up, and channeled his demonic energy into it. A tiny ball of compressed demonic energy blasted off his finger. As it did so Naruto spoke. "One tailed beast ball!" The energy ball continued its path, at unimaginable speeds. Once it was close enough, the possessed Toshu brought up the sword. He then brought it down, and to Naruto's surprise, cut it in half. The surprise didn't end their though. When Toshu brought up the sword, the same thing happened, that happened when Naruto formed his 'one tailed best ball'. The blasts shout out of the tip of the sword, and rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto was thinking about what he just saw. 'So it can absorb demonic energy. That's very handy. It also seems to be able to absorb techniques and use them afterwards. That is an equally powerful technique. I can't wait to start to play with it' thought Naruto, as he brought his index and middle fingers together. In one fell swoop, a whip of golden energy came out of his fingers and cut the 'one tailed beast ball' technique in half. Then using his tremendous speeds, got behind Toshu, and using his claws, ripped him to shreds. As the pieces fell, Naruto caught the soon to be named blade. As he held it, he could feel the sword trying to possess him. He almost laughed at its attempts, and suppressed its demonic aura instantly.

"Ahhhh now that is so much better. Now let's see what all you can do, Dakki." Spoke Naruto, as he set off to fight many powerful demons. He never killed demons, unless they were worthless ones like spider demons, or lizard demons. Over the next fifty years Naruto defeated countless demons, humans, even a few half breeds, and rose to become a legend. He also took up learning a few new things. He ran into a witch and forced her to teach him how to use magic. He also found Kijinbo and forced him to teach him how to forge demonic weapons. After that he invade a temple and forced them how they used 'holy' energy. This continued until one day, as he was walking down a sandy beach, and countless pink lights flashed across the sky. He could still feel there point of origin, so he ran at top speeds to find out what had happened. When he found the location, he was surprised to see his little brother. It looked like the half demon finally unsealed himself. After watching for a minute he made his presence known.

"Well well well well well. My little brother has finally awoken from his little nap that his girlfriend put him in" spoke Naruto. He watched as Inuyasha spun around and glared at me.

"So you knew! You knew I was imprisoned in that accursed tree yet you left me there to rot! I can't believe you would do that Naruto" shouted Inuyasha. Kagome was watching this, and had to say the other demon was very handsome. She couldn't help but blush.

"Yes I knew you got sealed to a tree by the very priestess you were trying to seduce. I feel bad for you, but not overly. If you actually spent your time learning how to fight, survive, and anything that would improve your combat capabilities then I'm positive you wouldn't have gotten sealed so easily. But you were never the type to use your brain were you. You just charge like an idiot, and hope for the best." Spoke Naruto. He felt a powerful demonic energy coming that way, and couldn't believe 'he' was coming here.

"It's not that easy! I'm not a full-fledged demon like you or 'him'" shouted Inuyasha. Kagome was wondering what was going on, but stayed quit so she didn't interrupt.

"That would have been the perfect reason to try the things I said. You could have had a demonic weapon made in the very least, but that tiny brain of yours probably didn't think of that, did it" asked Naruto. He could feel 'him' getting closer. He laughed at the crappy family reunion.

"Shut up" shouted Inuyasha, causing Kagome to sweat drop.

"It looks like a family reunion." Spoke Naruto. Inuyasha was going to say something, but a giant monster appeared with a human sized demon standing on its shoulder, which looked a lot like Naruto. Naruto didn't like the way it was eyeing him, so he pointed at its forehead, and a powerful beam of energy came out of his finger. Sesshomaru just jumped out of the way, but the other demon was not so lucky. It fell to the ground, but its head was vaporized.

"What are you doing here Naruto? I hope you're not here for the Tessaiga sword, as am I, or I will have to put an end to thought fast." Spoke the white haired demon.

"You know, after the two hundred years since I last saw you, I had hoped you would pull that stick out of your ass because that asshole attitude of your is not making you any new friends. Besides I have my own sword, so that bastard's weapons are all yours." Spoke Naruto as he smirked at the irate Sesshomaru.

"I suggest you do not push me Naruto or ill..." Sesshomaru was cut off by Naruto's quick shouting.

"You'll do what! I dare you to attack, because you have always believed you were better than me, but you never would fight me. Let's see what the 'great' Sesshomaru can do." Spoke Naruto with a deeply sarcastic voice at the end. Naruto extended his claws, and his eyes shown a golden hue.

Normally Sesshomaru would have fought, but he didn't want to have to chase Inuyasha down again. Quickly he stuck his two fingers out, and removed the black pearl from Inuyasha's eye. After that he flies off towards the final resting place of the sword Tessaiga.

Inuyasha ran after him, but Naruto stopped Kagome. She looked at him funny, but blushed when he drew her face into his chest, as a golden light enveloped them. Now they were traveling in a golden sphere towards were Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were fighting. Kagome couldn't care less about the fight, and nudged herself deeper into the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled at this, but continued to watch the fight. After a while Sesshomaru lost an arm due to his recklessness. Inuyasha took it as a good thing, and was waving that giant sword around like an idiot.

After a few weeks of traveling with the group Inuyasha, a perverted monk by the name of Miroku, a child fox demon, that Naruto was teaching how to use his fox fire, and the most recent a demon hunter by the name of Sango, and her mount demon Kirara. Kirara was a two tailed cat demon that Sango used as a mount. She was fast, strong, and could fly, so she gave Sango great tactical capabilities.

Sango instantly had a crush on the elder fox demon, but could see he had something going with Kagome. She wasn't sure if Naruto was a seasonal mater like many animal demons, or a committed one like the more sophisticated demons. Then one night everything changed for her. Kurama approached her and informed her that he would be taking on multiple mates to create a large tribe of great demon foxes. She asked how that involved her, since if they had a child it would be a half demon, like Inuyasha. She was shocked by his reply. He said his children wouldn't become a half demon. He was a special demon that didn't have to worry about that. She smiled, and instantly agreed. Now Naruto was dating both Kagome, and Sango.

They were all sitting around a camp fire when Naruto decided to ask Inuyasha a question.

"Inuyasha, why is it that you don't use the wind scar" Asked Naruto. He knew why, but his half-brother was far too stupid to learn how to do something on his own.

"What are you talking about" asked Inuyasha. Everyone was looking at him funny.

"You do realize Tessaiga is a demonic weapon right? Do you honestly think Sesshomaru went through all of that trouble just to get a sword that only got larger" asked Naruto. Instantly everyone had a look of realization.

"Sigh I guess you all have just realized that. The Tessaiga has two very powerful techniques, but the wind scar is much easier to learn. Why do you think it is known as the sword that can fell a hundred demons in one swing" asked Naruto. He watched as Inuyasha instantly stood up and started to swing the Tessaiga around like an idiot.

"You have to learn to understand it. The blade, like all demonic weapons, is self-aware. It can communicate with you through feelings, and the more you come to understand it, the more power it will show you" spoke Naruto. He saw how Inuyasha looked at his sword, but then Kagome shot out of his lap.

"Ohhh crap! I just realized something" shouted Kagome.

"Oh and what is that my angelic priestess" asked a grinning Naruto as he pulled Kagome back into his lap.

Kagome blushed instantly, but regained her calm. Then she went to speak. "I'm late for my test! It's in one week, and I haven't even started to learn it" shouted the depressed Kagome.

"Test" asked the confused Naruto. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Ohhh yea, well back in my world all of the children in certain age groups are required to go to school, so that they can learn everything they will need to know when they become adults. I'm still in school, but I haven't been able to learn anything, because I've been helping you guys search for the jewel shards." Spoke Kagome.

"Well then it looks like I will just have to take you back home won't I." Spoke Naruto.

"Hey wait a minute! We can't just put our journey on hold, just because she needs to take a test. We need to find all of the jewel shards before Naraku can." shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop acting like a child. You owe Kagome for even agreeing to help you, so stop complaining when she needs to do something for herself for once in a while." Spoke Naruto. He saw Sango stand up, and walk towards him.

"Can I come to" asked Sango.

"Of course, after all were going to be married to the same man one day." Spoke the blushing/smiling Kagome.

"Thanks!" Was the blushing/smiling reply from Sango?

The perverted monk was trying to keep his nose bleed at bay, Inuyasha was grumbling, and Shipo was practicing his fox fire with Kirara.

Instantly a sparkling gold dust cloud appeared underneath there feet, and started to ascend into the sky. Kagome was scared at first, but Naruto held her close so she got over it fast. Sango wasn't scared, because she was always riding Kirara, but was happy when Naruto pulled her deep into his embrace. After a while, they arrived at the bone eaters well. The cloud disappeared, and Kagome looked sad.

"What's wrong Kagome" asked Naruto.

"I don't want to be away from you" spoke Kagome, as she barrier her face in his chest.

"Well then I guess we will just have to come with you then." Spoke Naruto, as he grabbed Sango and Kagome. After he grabbed them he jumped into the well. They could tell the change, and when they got out the world had changed. There were sky scrapers everywhere. Humans were overflowing the area, and they were riding in strange metal contraptions.

"Home sweet home" spoke Naruto, as he looked at Kagome. She nodded, and ran towards the most normal looking house. Naruto and Sango quickly followed her. When they got to the front door they saw Kagome hugging a beautiful older woman, with an old man to her right, and a small boy to her left.

When they see him, they are shocked. The boy looked excited, the mama put the tips of her fingers next to her lips and had a slight blush, but the old man's reactions was the strangest. He grabbed some grains and ran at him.

"Reveal yourself demon" shouted the old man as he started throwing the grains at him. Naruto decided to have some fun with the old man, and slowly started to transform. His eyes went red, his features became more feral, his claws and teeth started to extend. The worst of it all was five of his tails were thrashing around, and his demonic aura was slowly slipping out. This caused massive thunderstorms to start to form. Even Dakki was rattling with fear at the evil that was coming out of Naruto. The old man was on the ground staring at him in fear. He did try and make the demon reveal its self, but he had no idea it would be like this. Everything continued like this until Kagome shouted at him.

"Kurama stop scaring my grandfather"

Instantly Naruto's features wet back to normal, and the thunderclouds dissipated. Finally Naruto started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha you should have seen the looks in your faces! Hahaha it was so priceless" laughed Naruto. Everyone looked shocked, except Sango, and Kagome.

"Why did you do that? You could have given my grandfather a heart attack" shouted the pouty faced Kagome.

"Ohhh come on sweetie he did say reveal yourself didn't he? So I showed a small amount of 'me'." Spoke Naruto.

"Geez I'm glad you that didn't happen to me" laughed Sango, as she held onto Naruto's arm.

"So you're a real life demon" shouted the excited little human boy.

"Yes I am. I'm Naruto the great fox demon. Who might you be" asked Naruto, as he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Sota, Kagome's little brother" spoke Sota, as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sota. Sorry if I scared you, but I am a fox demon and we do love pranks." Spoke Naruto.

"It's cool. So why are you, Kagome, and that other girl here" asked sota.

"Kagome said she had a test of some kind, and I and Sango here decided to come with, and see what this world was like" spoke Naruto, as he followed Kagome into the house, followed by Sango.

"Is Sango a demon" asked the little brother.

"No Sango is a demon slayer. She's a highly skilled human, who uses weapons crafted from demon bones to kill other demons." Spoke Naruto.

"Wow! Is she strong enough to defeat you" asked Sota.

That's when Sango started laughing. Sota looked at her funny, but she then told him why she was laughing.

"There are countless types of demons, and just as many levels of power demons come in. The broadest category of demons is regular demons and great demons. We had a small chance kill demons if we grouped up on them. No matter how many of us attacked a great demon, we wouldn't have been able to even scratch one. Naruto here is a very powerful great demon, so my chances against defeating him are zero. That's not to say I want to hurt him, it's actually the opposite. I and Naruto are dating after all." Spoke a red faced Sango.

"Wow I can't believe you are so powerful! I..." But he stopped when he saw Naruto's face. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"There's a VERY powerful demonic entity not too far from here. I can feel a weaker entity, but that's for later. How did a demonic power that powerful get here? And why isn't it killing all of the humans in sight" asked Naruto. After he said that everyone was on the defensive. The mom quickly asked him what he meant.

"Well what I mean is that this isn't the future of our world. That big tree in your yard is a blessed tree, and is somehow powering that well to open a portal between our universes. The feeling I'm getting is like a capped bottle with a lot of pressure in it, and it feels ready to burst. I get the feeling something is sealing its power, but it won't be able to for much longer. Whenever those seal breaks, this world will be destroyed." Spoke a serious faced Naruto. Everyone in the room looked shocked, and scared.

"We have to do something! We can't just let a demon loose in this world; they have no way of defending themselves" shouted Kagome.

"Agreed. I'll go check it out, and see what I can do. I'd prefer not to fight it so close to humans, but I doubt it will listen after being sealed for so long." Spoke Naruto, as he walked towards the demonic power. Everyone followed to see what happened. When he walked up to a small storage room they were surprised. They all thought that stuff was just junk that there grandfather collected, but it appeared something was actually authentic. They watched as Naruto walked into the room, and looked around. Then his eyes landed on a long box. He grabbed it, and took it outside. They all gathered around it, and watched as he opened it. They were shocked to see a long thin sword, with a round pink gem at the end. The handle looked to be made of some kind of bone. They were most shocked when the blade seemed to try and force its way out, only for the sheath to pull it back in. Sota was going to speak, but stopped when he saw Naruto's face. It held a look of absolute shock.

"What's wrong Naruto" asked Sota.

"It can't be" whispered Naruto.

"What is it" asked the worried Kagome.

"It's the Sō'unga" spoke Naruto.

"Sō'unga" asked Sango.

"Yes Sō'unga, the sword of hell" spoke Kurama.

"What do you mean the sword of hell" Asked Kagome's mom. She looked scared, and excited at the same time.

"I have two other brothers. One is a pure demon, I'm a mixed demon, and the other is a half demon. Our father wielded three swords. One was known as the sword of heaven, and it could not harm any living creature, but it could kill spirits and the undead. It could kill one hundred undead/spirits with one swing of its blade. Then there was the sword of earth, said to be able to kill one hundred demons or humans with a single swing. Then there was the worst of them all, the sword of hell. It could bring back one hundred dead souls from the grave to do the wielder's biding. They were un killable monsters, that had no remorse. The sword also could kill a thousand demons/humans with one swing of its blade, and so much more. You could see how that kind of power can go to someone's head. The worst problem with Sō'unga is that it has an extremely evil spirit living within it. The evil spirit that lived inside of it that would try and possess anyone who tried to wield the sword, so that it could live through that person. There was only one demon at the time that could wield it and not sub come to its possessive nature. That demon was my worthless father. Now there are two demons that can do this, and they are me and my brother Sesshomaru. My brother Sesshomaru was given Tenseiga, the sword of heaven, to teach him compassion, even though he still hasn't learned it. My brother Inuyasha was given Tessaiga, the sword of earth, to protect him-self. I wasn't given anything for reasons I still cannot understand. Since it wasn't given to me, then I will take what's mine" spoke Naruto, as he grabbed the handle of Sō'unga, and pulled it out of its sheath.

Instantly the gem began to glow, and try and possess Naruto. Naruto wasn't going to have any of that, and quickly suppressed its evil nature. When that was done he put the sword back in its sheath, and strapped it to his back.

"You did it" shouted Soten. He really was starting like this demon. He was so cool to him.

"Yes I did. Now all three of us have one of our father's swords, though I'm not looking forward to seeing the furious face of Sesshomaru though" spoke Naruto.

"Well he will just have to deal with that, because my man has the Sō'unga now" spoke Sango, as she leaned in and kissed Naruto.

"Mmmmmhhhhhmmmmm I guess so" spoke a grinning naruto. Kagome was not going to be left out, so she did the same as Sango. Everyone was shocked by this, but just figured it was a demon thing.

"Well I just have one more thing to do, and your family will all be safe" Spoke Naruto, as he reached for his Dakki. He pulled it out, and went to cut a mask in half. Instantly a black goo type substance came out of it, and dodged Naruto's attack.

"What is that" shouted Kagome's mom. She was pointing at the black figure the mask made to move about.

"That's the Noh Mask" shouted the old man.

"So you knew of my existence demon. I was just able to awaken, thanks to the jewel shard that landed on my mask. Now I will kill you and take the jewel shard the human girl has." Shouted the mask, as a long, sharp, black, spike shot out towards her. Kurama simply used Dakki to cut it to pieces.

"You are one of the weakest demons I have ever seen in my life. How you think you could defeat a great demon is beyond me. I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm tired of talking to you." Spoke Naruto, as he raised Dakki. Then he disappeared. Instantly he appeared behind the Noh Mask, and brought the blade down. It instantly cut through the mask, killing it. Naruto bent down, and picked up the jewel shard. "I think you might want to hold on to this." Spoke Naruto, as he handed the jewel shard to Kagome. She instantly took it, and placed the shard inside the vile with the other one.

"What was that?" asked Sota, as he pointed to the jewel shard. Kagome explained what it was, and every one, who didn't already know about it, was amazed at the power the jewel shard gave.

After that Kagome went to her room, and started too sturdy for her test. Naruto wanted to teach Sango something that would give her an edge in battle, so he started teaching her the basics of non-demonic magic. It was much harder, but she wouldn't be consumed by the demonic energy. Naruto also started to get to get acquainted with Sō'unga. He raised a dead body from a local cemetery, much to Sota's amazement, and had it do a few tasks to see what happened. He was glad when it did so without asking. He also found out about the miasma that came out of the dead bodies when they were cut down.

"Well it's a good sword." Spoke Naruto, as he walked back to the house. He spent the rest of the week getting to know Kagome's family, and doing 'human' things with all of them. Kagome loved taking him and Sango to the mall and shopping with them.

Back in the Feudal world, Sesshomaru was walking down a dark path with the head of a powerful oni demon in his hand. He was on his way to a black smith so that he could get a new sword made from the fangs of demon. Once he got there he let himself in. Sitting on a crappy bed was a demon blacksmith by the name of Kijinbo.

"And what can I do for one of the sons of the great dog general. I hate two out of three; let's see if I can make it a complete set." Spoke Kijinbo.

"Two out of three" asked Sesshomaru. He could understand Inuyasha, but why Naruto.

"Your half breed brother is a pest, but the mix breed one is a true monster. He broke into my house one day, and placed a sword to my throat. He said that if I didn't teach him everything I knew about forging weapons then he would kill me!" Spoke the pissed demon.

"So Naruto wished to learn how to forge demonic weapons did him. I wonder why he didn't force Totosai, but that's not my business. I have come to commission you to forge a sword. I wish you to make a sword that is superior to the Tessaiga, so that I may kill Inuyasha." Spoke Sesshomaru.

"Kill that other brother of yours and you have a deal." Spoke Kijinbo.

"Deal" spoke Sesshomaru, as he used Tenseiga to bring the demon head back to life.

It took one week, for the sword to finally be finished. When Sesshomaru went to retrieve the sword Kijinbo was gone. Sesshomaru quickly hunted Kijinbo down and killed him. After that he took the Tokijin and strapped it to his hip. After this was done he set out to find Inuyasha. He couldn't care less about fighting Naruto, but he did still wish to punish Inuyasha for removing his arm.

After the week was up Naruto, Sango, and Kagome were back in the feudal error. As they walk towards the village they were staying in Naruto picked up a sent.

"Girls it seems we have a problem on our hands." Spoke Naruto. Both of the girls looked in the direction Naruto was looking, and were shocked at what they saw. Standing over Inuyasha was Sesshomaru with a weird sword they hadn't ever seen. The really weird part was the Tessaiga was broken in half. As Sesshomaru went to cut off one of Inuyasha's arms a golden whip came out of nowhere and knocked the blade off course. When Sesshomaru looked up to see who was attacking him he saw something that pissed him off. Standing there was Naruto, but what made him mad was the blade strapped to his back. It was the Sō'unga.

"How did you find the Sō'unga? I have been searching for it for over a hundred years, and couldn't find it" shouted an enraged Sesshomaru.

"It appears it was thrown in the bone eaters well. Somehow the well blocks demonic power" lied Naruto. He didn't need Sesshomaru trying to kill everyone in Kagome's world out of anger.

"So it seems we all have one of father's swords." Spoke Sesshomaru. He knew he couldn't win against Naruto if he used the Sō'unga.

"Yes, but at least the Sō'unga wasn't forged from that that bastards body, or else I would just give it to you." Spoke Naruto. He really hated his father for just leaving him and his mother to fend for them-selves.

"Lucky you" spoke Sesshomaru through squinted eyes.

"I see you have a new sword. It looks very cool on you. Did Kijinbo make it for you? If so do you wish to test it against my Dakki" asked Naruto. He could feel the evil coming off of the sword, and knew Kijinbo had something to do with it. He also wanted to see if he made the right choice in having that human make his sword instead of Kijinbo.

"So you wish a fight to the death. Ok then let's see who wins." Spoke Sesshomaru.

"No not to the death. Just a brotherly fight is all. Not the brotherly fight you just had with Inuyasha though" laughed Naruto. Sesshomaru seemed confused, but nodded his head anyways. The both reached for their swords. Sesshomaru for the Tōkijin, and Naruto reached for the Dakki. Instantly they both disappeared and reappeared with their blades connecting. They continued there sword battle until it became obvious they were dead even. Sesshomaru sent out a powerful electrical attack, but Naruto sent out a powerful blue energy slash. When they connected a big explosion rocked the entire area. After that Sesshomaru put the Tōkijin in his sash.

"You're a lot stronger then I gave you credit for. It will be even more interesting the next time we have a brotherly spar." Spoke Sesshomaru as he walked away.

'Hmmmm it looks like he sees me as more than a waste of space' thought Naruto, as he walked towards the village. Once he got there he saw Kagome applying some cream to his wounds to get them to heal quicker. After that Inuyasha says he's going to Totosai's to find out how to make the Tessaiga stronger. Naruto decides to go walk through the forest and collect fire wood for their dinner. As Naruto was walking he saw a female demon sitting in a tree. Curious he jumped up, and made his presence known to her.

(I'm not making the comb her real body. It's just something she uses to make her powers stronger.)

"Hello Miss. I saw you siting here, and decided to speak with you."

"Oh hey I'm Yura, a hair demon, and you are" asked Yura. She couldn't help but to admire him. He looked like a fox god with those golden ears.

"Oh excuse my rude behavior. I am Naruto, the great fox demon, and I was out here looking for some fire wood when I came across you." Spoke Naruto.

"Why would a great demon be looking for fire wood" asked Yura.

"Well I might be a great demon, but when my mates ask me to do something I usually do it. It's good to keep them happy." Spoke Naruto.

"Oh so your taken." Spoke the depressed hair demon.

"Yes and no. I have two mates, but I think I'm going to take on three more. When I saw you I was instantly interested, and wanted to see what kind of demon you were." Spoke Naruto. He could see she instantly perked up, but oddly she deflated once again.

"Well I'm just a lowly demon. Your interest isn't well received since I'm far too weak to be considered a mate." Spoke the constantly depressing Yura.

"Hahaha trust me powers doesn't mean anything to me. Just look at my other two mates. There both human but I love them all the same" spoke Naruto.

They continued to talk after that. They talked for hours about themselves and Yura had to admit she couldn't see herself with anyone but Naruto. She was shocked when he said he was a special demon, and none of his children would become half demons or get weaker from mix breeding. After a few more hours Yura could be seen holding onto Naruto's arm, and walking into the human village with him. When Kagome and Sango saw this they instantly started to question Naruto. After he told them about Yura and how she was going to be there new 'sister' they instantly got to talking. It didn't take long before they became fast friends. Three days later Inuyasha came back, and told them how he defeated Ryūkotsusei. Kurama was thinking about the extremely weakened state Ryūkotsusei was in, but didn't tell Inuyasha. He didn't want to take the victory away from him.

"Ok were heading towards the mountains in the east because Kagome has located a jewel shard out there" spoke Naruto, as he started to walk. Everyone followed, and his new girl was having a problem. She didn't have an arm to hold onto so she started to pout. Kurama smiled, and knelt down. She instantly realized what he wanted her to do. She squeaked in happiness and jumped on his back. This made Sango and Kagome jealous but they didn't say anything. There annoyance grew though when Yura started to rub her face in Naruto's neck. They continued like this for three days. On the third day they came across a village that was burned to the ground. The perverted monk wanted to search around. Kurama was annoyed so he just followed the demons sent. He annoyed Inuyasha and Miroku when he wouldn't let them just kill any demon they felt like. They were not allowed to kill demons that were not intelligent. After defeating them Naruto just let them leave with a promise not to attack them again.

When Naruto followed the scent he found two demons. One was a weakling ogre demon, but the other was quit powerful for an animal demon. It was a white horse with an orange mane. The ogre demon called it Entei. He didn't catch the ogre demons name, because he quickly killed him. He looked at the hoarse demon, and saw it was kneeling to him.

'It must have been looking for a strong master. Humph well it has found one. Now Kagome will have something to ride. Sango has Kirara so she doesn't need the help. Yura can keep up with me since she's a full blooded demon, but eventually I am sure I will be able to find her a mount. Plus the horse is male so maybe Kirara might get a mate as well' thought Naruto. He turned around and smiled as Entei followed him. After a few minutes he made his way back to the group. They were shocked by his story, and Kagome was happy about the mount. Yura was jealous because now she was the only one without a mount. She was cherry red when Naruto said that she could 'ride' him whenever she wanted. Let's just say she was blushing the rest of the way towards the mountains, as she rode on Naruto's back.

Kagome was very happy to have Entei. It gave her aerial capabilities. Entei was very fast, strong, and could breathe powerful lightning and fire based attacks. He also allowed her to shoot her arrows off of his back. With his speed, and ability to fly she could attack from almost anywhere. Now she saw how Sango felt. She and Sango were both jealous of Yura though for getting to 'ride' Naruto. After another three days they were walking through a mountain range.

"How much further" asked Inuyasha.

"It's about three miles north." Spoke Kagome.

"Uhhh guys, we have a problem." Spoke Naruto.

They all looked up and saw crazy demon birds with giant mouths and razor sharp claws. Sango unleashed her giant boomerang that cut down two of them. Inuyasha used the wind scar to kill five of them. Shipo used his fox fire to burn one of them to death. Miroku killed one with his staff. Yura sliced three of them in half with her hair strings. Kagome and Entei killed five as well. There were still hundreds of them, so Naruto grabbed Sō'unga. He started to spin it in a circle and instantly a giant pink twister formed. When he brought his sword down the giant twister rushed forward. None of the birds had a chance.

"What was that" shouted the shocked Inuyasha.

"That was the ultimate technique of the Sō'unga. It's called the 'Dragon Twister'." Spoke Naruto, as he sheathed the Sō'unga.

"What destructive power" spoke Miroku.

"That was amazing" shouted Yura. Sango and Kagome nodded their head with shocked faces.

"Alright let's get going, and good job Shipo."

"Thanks Naruto-sensei!" Spoke the grinning Shipo.

As they walked up the mountain an even larger bird demon came down, but this on had two bodies on top of it. They both had different personalities. Inuyasha wasn't interested in a conversation and used the wind scar to rip them to shreds. After that he picked up the jewel shard and handed it to Kagome who put it in the vile. They had six shards now. As they were leaving when a bird demon, that was on fire, landed beside them. The weird thing that happened was it started talking. The weirder part was the voice was feminine.

"Hello young fox demon. We of the phoenix demon tribe would like to invite you and your group to come to our castle for a pleasant dinner. We are inviting you because you got rid of those annoyances. We would have done the same, but we are currently dealing with our own problems." Spoke the phoenix.

"Hmmmmm some dinner doesn't sound bad." Spoke Naruto.

"Are you sure? It could be a trap." Spoke Miroku.

"Yea" shouted Inuyasha.

"I don't doubt that they want something, but I don't think it's to kill us. After seeing what we could do I doubt they try anything." Spoke Naruto, as he followed the phoenix demon.

"Fine! Go get killed see if I care. I'm going to look for rest of the jewel shards." Spoke Inuyasha, as he walked off with the other jewel shards. He was surprisingly followed by Miroku for what reasons though they did not know.

"I think I'm going to go to the fox demon school to advance my skills." Spoke Shipo, as he turned into a balloon and flew away.

"Alright have a good time." Spoke Naruto, as he continued his walk.

"Well I know who I'm going to follow" Shouted Yura. Kagome and Sango nodded their heads, as they followed on their mounts.

After flying for an hour they came across a giant castle surrounded by thousands of those fire birds. There were human looking demons that had strange armor on it. Naruto figured they were the smarter version of the animal bird version of the phoenix demons. As soon as they were in front of the giant metal doors a Phoenix appeared in front them. He looked like the rest of the advanced Phoenix demons.

"Please follow me." He spoke.

They followed him, until they came into a giant room with a giant table in the center. The table was full of different foods. Then the butler spoke.

"Your host will be here soon. In the meantime please make yourself at home."


End file.
